


Cornelia Street

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cornelia Street, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, MinWon nation let’s get this bread, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo, and everything happens in Cornelia Street.





	Cornelia Street

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the song [Cornelia Street](https://youtu.be/VikHHWrgb4Y)
> 
> Enjoy, MinWon nation. 💚💜

“Yes, mom. Junhui helped me unpack my stuff. Don’t worry.” Wonwoo said persuading his Mom that he’ll be fine living alone.

“Is it really necessary? I could just buy you a car if you’re having a hard time going to uni.”

“Mom, it’s okay.” Wonwoo said softly. His mom sighed and accepted it finally. There’s no turning back though, everything’s settled and Wonwoo’s living alone.

His mom said goodbye and ended the call. Wonwoo put his phone on the coffee table.

“Why do you need to move out again?” Junhui asked while sitting on the other side of the couch, eating fries.

“I want to be independent. I want to learn some things on my own.” Wonwoo said grabbing a piece of fries Junhui’s eating.

It’s Saturday afternoon and they just finished unpacking and fixing Wonwoo’s stuff.

“Do you have plans tonight?” Wonwoo asked his bestfriend.

“Let me see,” Junhui said while mentally scanning his schedule. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Junhui’s image in front of him. “As if you’re doing much,” Wonwoo said sarcastically.

“Yeah, Minghao asked me if I can go with him in some exhibit.” Junhui said rubbing his nape.

“At night? Exbihit?” Wonwoo questioned.

“I don’t know, he said it got extended and we could also have dinner after that.”

“Is he even your boyfriend?” Wonwoo asked him with a smirk.

“Maybe?”

“Junhui.” Wonwoo said in serious tone.

“Okay, not yet but I know we’ll get there.” Jun said while smiling a little. “How about you?”

“What about me?” Wonwoo said munching the pizza.

“Boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I haven’t met anyone yet.” Wonwoo said while shrugging his shoulder.

“You’re free to do that, you have your own place too.” Junhui said raising both of his eyebrows. Wonwoo rolled his eyes again.

“Hey, why were you asking about my plans?” Junhui asked.

“I’m planning to go to a bar later. It’s just 3 streets from here.” Wonwoo shrugged.

“And you’re going alone?”

“Yes, because you have a little date tonight.”

“What about Soonyoung?” Jun said reaching his phone to call Soonyoung but Wonwoo stopped him saying he’s spending time with Jihoon today and they went to Jihoon’s parents.

“You really need a boyfriend.” Junhui pointed out.

“Maybe not. I don’t know! Why are you pushing me too much?”

“So you won’t be alone.” Junhui said.

“Okay, mom. But I can handle myself.” Wonwoo said smirking.

“Don’t drink too much, okay?” Junhui said while patting Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“I know.”

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

Wonwoo doesn’t know what came to his mind when he planned on going to this place. It’s not crowded though, it’s really cozy and comfortable. Not like those other bar you’ve went to.

He’s wearing his black bomber jacket and white t-shirt under it. Wearing ripped jeans and rocking his Converse.

It’s his first time going to this place, alone, and he’s kinda nervous but he said it would be the first step to be independent. The place is not actually a gay bar but there’s a lot of homosexuals everywhere and Wonwoo felt a little relieved. There are pretty girls out there and pretty boys, too.

Wonwoo looked around to see such a man with a hair he’s not sure what color is because he’s practically blind, forgetting his eyeglasses in his apartment. Maybe it’s dark blue? He’s talking with a pretty girl Wonwoo has seen earlier. She’s definitely into the guy and the latter seems so friendly. Keeping his hand to himself while the girl is obviously clinging onto his muscled arms while laughing on things he’s saying. Wonwoo think he has a beautiful smile. His eyes are pretty too, it’s kinda big and bright.

“He’s too freaking pretty.” Wonwoo sighed. Wonwoo almost dropped his glass when the guy suddenly looked at his direction. He looked at him and saw Wonwoo watching him.

“He didn’t see me watching him, right?” Wonwoo thought. He quickly turned around to face the bar in front of him and never trying to look at the other direction again.

He took a deep breath and convinced himself that he’s not an embarrassment for watching people, oh, scratch that, pretty people.

“Two glasses of his drinks. Both on me.” A guy suddenly speaks beside him. Wonwoo didn’t try to look at whoever is beside him because he’s still embarrassed. He finished his drinks and about to order again when the guy stopped him.

“This is for you.” He said with a gentle smile. Wonwoo almost dropped on his seat when he realized who’s talking to him. Pretty boy.

“Uhm......” Wonwoo paused. “Thanks.” He said while reaching for the glass.

“Mingyu.” The guy spoke again and Wonwoo just looked at him.

“Uhm, I’m Mingyu. I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to know me coz you’re looking—“

“I’m Wonwoo.” Wonwoo said. “Sorry for, uhh, looking at you.” Wonwoo said shyly.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Mingyu looked around them. “Are you alone? Is it your first time here?”

“Yes and Yes.” Wonwoo said. “I actually just moved in to this city. Uhm, somewhere there.”

“This place is nice, yeah?” Mingyu said.

“Yeah. Are—“ Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s eyes. It’s really pretty and big. It looks dreamy. Also, his hair is dark blue, he’s correct, with the state of his vision.

“Yes?” Mingyu’s waiting for Wonwoo to speak.

“Nothing” Wonwoo said.

“Hmmmm,” Mingyu looked at him seriously. “Then, can I stay here with you?” He asked

Wonwoo choked on the question. “Why?” He asked.

“I’m always here, at this place, and you’re alone, I can accompany you.”

“Aren’t your girls looking out for you?” Wonwoo asked directly.

“What girls?” Mingyu asked smirking.

“Those pretty girls you’re talking to earlier.” Wonwoo said, drinking his cocktails.

“I actually don’t know them. I think they wouldn’t mind.” Mingyu said sipping on his drinks.

“Okay.” Wonwoo doesn’t know why he said that. All he know is his heart is wilding inside his chest. And his talking to the pretty boy he found earlier and it’s all insane. Wonwoo doesn’t know how to act casual.

Mingyu smiled.

God. I love his smile. Wonwoo said to himself.

They talked about things. Wonwoo learned that Mingyu’s in his 2nd year of college in a university near Wonwoo’s. He’s an architecture student. Wonwoo told Mingyu he’s an engineering student in a university.

“Oh, your uni is really near mine’s.” Mingyu saidcheekily.

“Yeah, that’s actually—“

“Hey, Mingyu, what are you doing here?” A girl appeared on Mingyu’s side, clinging on his biceps and smiling at him. Basically flirting with him.

“Just accompanying someone here.” Mingyu said smiling.

Wonwoo drank his cocktail in one go and he’s not really aware how many glass he already had and he’s system is slowly beginning to weaken.

“Call me, okay?” The girl said and waved goodbye. Mingyu nod at her and then turned to face Wonwoo.

“Woah, don’t drink too fast. Can you handle it?” Mingyu said worryingly.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo said bitterly.

Wonwoo drank in the glass again and rested his head on the table.

“Hey, let’s go. I’ll take you home.” Mingyu said putting his hand on Wonwoo’s waist and Wonwoo’s arm on his shoulder so he can guide Wonwoo out the bar.

He called for a cab and hopped it.

“Wonwoo, where do you live?” Mingyu asked. He doesn’t want to take Wonwoo in his apartment, first, his room mate Minghao is probably gonna preach on him and second, he doesn’t want to make Wonwoo feel uncomfortable. What if he’s really reserved?

“I rent a place in Cornelia street.” Wonwoo said half asleep. Fishing something on his pocket and Mingyu followed the direction of Wonwoo’s hand, to reveal he’s holding a keycard. Mingyu knew right away where the apartment is because of the design of the keycard. He told the driver immediately. While on the way there, he felt his head throbbing too much. He must endure it until they get on Wonwoo’s apartment.

When they arrived he showed the keycard to the front desk attendant and she confirmed the unit number.

Mingyu’s holding Wonwoo tightly and studying his face while they’re in the elevator. His vision’s becoming blurry and finally they arrived at Wonwoo’s apartment unit.

He doesn’t have time to study the room but he know it’s white and purple. He took off Wonwoo’s shoes and jacket and placed Wonwoo on his bed. He took off his shoes and jacket too. He looked at Wonwoo’s face. He’s peacefully sleeping. His face is so angelic. Mingyu wants to..... No, he shook his head. He’s sleeping soundly and he doesn’t want to disturbed that. He slowly reach for Wonwoo’s cheeks. It’s soft and pretty. Wonwoo has perfect nose too. Mingyu smiled when it suddenly scrunches. What is he dreaming of?

“Are you dreaming of me?” Mingyu whispered. Mingyu shook his head once again. Idiot. He told himself. When he’s about to go to the couch from the bed. His vision went blank and everything is spinning around. At that, he passed out.

🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙

Wonwoo woke up with a throbbing head. He’s regretting every life decision he has made especially going all out drinking last night with Mingyu. Mingyu? Who’s Mingyu? Where am I?

Wonwoo sit up, resting his back on the head board and massaging his forehead. He thinks so hard how the hell he end up here. He looks around and feel relieved when he’s in his familiar white room. Did Mingyu brought him home? Of course he did, Wonwoo said dumbly. Did he stay the night? He looked at himself nervously. He’s wearing his t-shirt and everything. His back is not aching too. Wonwoo shook his head at the thought. He looked at the couch on his room there’s no sign of a person. He went to the living room too to check his other couch and still no Mingyu. He went back to his room scratching his back, reading 7:17am on his digital clock on his bedside table. But there are other things placed on it that was never there originally, as far as he remember.

A glass of clear water and a note. Wonwoo drank the water in one go and proceeds to read the note.

**Hi, Wonwoo.**

**I’m sorry I had to go right away. You were sleeping soundly so I didn’t wake you up. Uhm, if you’re worried about something, no, don’t be. We just slept. Nothing happened, okay?**

**Please, drink water when you wake up.**

**I’ll leave my number here in case you want to uhh, keep in touch or something.**

**Mingyu**

****************

Wonwoo smiled at the note. He’s always been a sucker for notes. He couldn’t count how many notes he had left on Soonyoung or Jun’s place whenever he needed to. He found it thoughtful that Mingyu actually left one.

He looked at the number, contemplating if he’s gonna text Mingyu but he know he need to thank him for taking care of him last night. So he did.

**To: Mingyu**

**Hi, Mingyu, uhh just want to say thanks for last night. I drank the water, btw. -Wonwoo.**

He hit send and place the note back on the bedside table.

That kinda sounded wrong but it’s already delivered the message.

When he went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, his doorbell rang and Soonyoung popped in the scene.

“What the hell did I just heard that you went to the bar alone last night?” He said as a greeting for Wonwoo.

“My god, Soonyoung. It’s 7am! Why are you so mad?” Wonwoo said defensively.

“A little bird told me that, early in the morning, and you’re not replying.” He looked at Wonwoo’s hand holding his phone. “Even though you’re holding your phone.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, Soonyoung.” He said while hugging his friend. “Is that for me?” Wonwoo pointed on the sandwiches Soonyoung is holding with a soft smile.

“Yeah, let’s eat.” Soonyoung said following Wonwoo in the kitchen. “I also want coffee.” He requested.

“Okay,”

“Wonwoo, where’s your charger? I’m out of batt” Soonyoung said, holding up his phone.

“It’s in my room, on the bedside table. Just get it.”

Soonyoung entered Wonwoo’s room to look for the charger but not only seeing the charger but the note safely placed on the table.

“And what is the meaning of this? You took home a man? Oh my God. Did Jun know about this?” Soonyoung screamed exiting the room and running to the kitchen.

“Uhm, I can explain.” Wonwoo said, rubbing his nape. “Actually, not. I don’t know. All I know is he stayed the night? And nothing happened. According to the letter.” Wonwoo said.

“Yeah, according to the letter but how about your body?” Soonyoung asked.

“Soonyoung, my body is perfectly fine, I don’t feel weird.” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung looked at him. More on examining him and making sure of what’s Wonwoo’s saying.

“Did you text him? Is he already your boyfriend?” Soonyoung asked cheekily.

“Soon, I just met the guy last night!”

“And he stayed the night, you might not know why he actually did that? Maybe he’s into you.” Soonyoung said.

“Or maybe, he’s just really concerned on the human society.” Wonwoo replied.

“Uhh, I don’t know. Hope you get that boy. Is he nice?”

“He is.” Wonwoo said honestly.

Soonyoung smirked.

“Don’t give me that fucking smirk and just eat the fucking sandwich, Soonyoung.”

🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙

Wonwoo wasn’t really sad about not receiving any reply from Mingyu. Maybe he wrote his number wrong? Maybe it’s not his number. Wonwoo’s kinda disappointed because he really wanted to be friends with him.

“And why are you pouting early, it’s not so you.” Junhui said sitting next to him. They’re in the university’s library, it’s their free time.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo answered coldly.

“Did he reply already?” Jun asked and Wonwoo shook his head.

“That’s fine, maybe he’s busy.”

Wonwoo shrugged. “I’m not entirely waiting for a response though, my goal was to thank him for that night.” Wonwoo said as if he didn’t spend his Sunday thinking about Mingyu reading his text.

“If you say so.” Junhui said, standing up and grabbing the book he borrowed. “I’ll go to my next class.”

“Sure.” Wonwoo said.

As soon as Junhui disappeared in his view, Wonwoo rest his head on the table. He’s really not waiting for the reply. He’s not.

“Yah!” It’s his message tone. The librarian gave him a verbal warning saying to keep his phone silent or she’s gonna get the phone. Wonwoo apologized and went to read the message.

**Wonwoo!**

**I’m glad to hear from you! I’m so sorry to reply this late, I couldn’t find my charger yesterday up until earlier. How are you?**

Couldn’t find the charger? Uh, so cute. Wonwoo said in his brain.

**Uhm, hi! It’s okay! Feel you, it sucked losing your charger lol Also, I’m good. Wbu?**

Wonwoo replied.

Mingyu replied right away. Wonwoo couldn’t hide the small smile that creeps on his face when he received the response.

**Are you free today? What time your class ends? Uhm, can we like, hang out?**

Wonwoo choked on Mingyu’s texts. Hangout? Oh wait, is he free today? He mentally scanned his schedule for today. He’s supposed to study for some courses but he conveniently convinced himself that he can do that at night.

**Yes. And at 3. Where do you want to meet?**

Wonwoo replied.

**Good. That coffee shop in the Cornelia St. is kinda convenient for us, don’t you think?**

Wonwoo reads.

**Is it? But for me, yes. See you, then. :)**

He hit the send button.

“Why is Jeon Wonwoo using a smiling emoji?” Soonyoung said behind Wonwoo’s back out of nowhere. Wonwoo almost dropped his phone, startled at Soonyoung.

“Jeez, Soonyoung you scared the hell out of me.”

“It’s just me. Answer the question?”

“Nothing.”

“Enjoy your date later then.” Soonyoung teased him.

“I’m not going on a date.” Wonwoo said in a louder voice that originally. The librarian shushed him and he immediately stood up, apologized and exit the room.

🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙

Wonwoo’s wondering as he walks to the cafe why Mingyu said Cornelia St. was conveniet for the both of them. For Wonwoo, yes. It’s basically where he lives, south bound of Cornelia St. The street is really pretty. Wonwoo fell in love right away when he first passed on this street. It’s kinda big, there are many establishment in the street that makes it bigger than the other streets. But it’s still a walking distance for Wonwoo. He doesn’t walking in a long street if it’s this aesthetically pleasing in the eyes.

He entered the Cornelia St Café and man sitted in the far left side of the room waved at him with a bright smile.

“Hey.” Mingyu greets him.

”Hey, did you wait for long?” Wonwoo asked apologetically.

”No, it’s fine. I just got here also.” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo sit in front of him and nods. He doesn’t know what but there’s something different from the guy in front of him so he examine him, not trying to look like a creep but he just need to know what is it.

”Uhm, is there a problem?” Mingyu asked innocently.

And there, Wonwoo realized what’s new. “Your hair...” Wonwoo said outloud, not intentionally saying it IS a problem but it appears to Mingyu.

”Uhm, yeah. I died it black. Does it really look bad?” He asked pouting a little.

”No! It looks great!” Wonwoo said right away. Wishing he didn’t sound like whipped.

”Really, thanks.” Mingyu smiled. “And you’re wearing glasses. It’s cute.” Mingyu said with a cheeky smirk.

”Are you hitting on me?” Wonwoo almost said these words but for the first time he had controlled his mouth. Maybe he’s being friendly. 

“Being blind is not cute.” Wonwoo snapped and maybe it was not a better choice of words. He’s so stupid. 

“I mean, no offense to the blind people, but you, physically, looks cute with that. It suits you.” Mingyu said, softly. “You weren’t wearing those that night.” Mingyu pouts.

Wonwoo felt someone pulled a string in his heart because it’s beating too much. Why would Mingyu think about that night. He’s basically thinking about it too but it’s because he finds Mingyu cute in thr first place. But why would—

“I’ll place the order, what do you want? Wonwoo?” 

“C-cafe latte, hot.” Wonwoo replied. His ears are burning. What the fuck is happening on him.

”Only?” Mingyu asked.

”It’s my first time here, any recommendations?” Wonwoo asked.

”Uhm, actually their—“ 

“Wait.” Wonwoo interrupted. “Surpise me.” He said.

Mingyu smirked at Wonwoo’s request and Wonwoo just looked at him.

”As you wished.” Mingyu said and went straight to the counter.

Mingyu went back holding their coffees and two blueberry cakes. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. 

“Don’t judge by its appearance. I swear to god, it’s the best pastry here. I personally call this “Cornelia’s best.”” Mingyu proudly say.

”We’ll see.” Wonwoo took his fork and tried the blueberry cake. It was really awkward because Mingyu’s watching him. Actually looking at his lips as he taste the cake.

And he’s not joking with the Cornelia’s best. Wonwoo smiled.

”What? What? Am I right?” Mingyu anticipates Wonwoo’s answer.

”Yeah, it’s delicious.” Wonwoo said smiling at Mingyu.

”I told you! Ha! Another one, who I made believe.” Mingyu said proudly, smiling from ear to ear.

Another one? So it was not him? There are many others? He wonders how many girlfriends or boyfriends Mingyu had. It kinda made Wonwoo disappointed by the thought. It’s actually sad. After a sigh, he smiled at Mingyu.

“Why? What’s the matter?” Mingyu asked. Worried expression is evident.

”It’s nothing.” Wonwoo smiled to reassure him. “It’s really good, I’m really surprised.” 

Yes, Wonwoo’s actually surprised how the cake tastes this good, also, learning there are people before him who experienced this with Mingyu. But he’s not jealous. He doesn’t have the right though. They’re just hanging out.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo whispered.

”Hmmm?” 

“Just want to thank you properly for taking me home last Saturday night. And I apologize for the trouble I made.” Wonwoo said.

”Oh, don’t mention it. It was not nice to leave a drunk person alone in the bar though.” Mingyu rubbed his nape. “Also, you didn’t cause any trouble.” He smiled at him gently. “I’m actually the one who should apologize for sleeping in your place and leaving without a word.” 

“You wrote me a letter, it’s really cute.” Wonwoo said no brain to mouth filter. 

Mingyu smiled cheekily. “Really? You liked that?”

Wonwoo nods.

”Then do you have a ballpen?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo nods and gives him a ballpen.

Mingyu went to get a tissue paper from the counter and wrote something on it when he came back.

**Aug. 25, 2018**

**Mingyu introduced Cornelia’s best to Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s first taste of Cornelia’s best. ❤️**

“Here, keep this.” Mingyu gave him the tissue paper. Wonwoo did his best to hide the smile that creeps on his face.

They talked about school and Mingyu’s dorm life. He’s been living in his dorm since first year with Minghao. He also learned that Wonwoo knows Minghao because Junhui’s never shutting up about him and Mingyu said he’s actually met Junhui when he went to the apartment. It’s a small world for them and Wonwoo’s not sure if he’s actually happy about it or he’s scared. Scared because for the first time he felt comfortable with a person that is not Soonyoung and Junhui. Attachment is his fear. 

Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu when they’re walking out from the coffee shop. Even though he has this unexplainable feeling inside him, he’s receiving Mingyu’s smile nicely.

”Can I walk you home?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo’s heart is at it again. His hands are kinda shaking and he doesn’t want Mingyu to see it so he shoook his head at Mingyu’s questions.

”I’m fine. You don’t have to.” Wonwoo said with a smile. Mingyu contemplates a bit but he nods at Wonwoo’s decision.

“Just so you know, I live in Cornelia St. too.” Mingyu rivealed and Wonwoo nods at him.

The Cornelia St. Café is their middle ground. Wonwoo’s apartment, being in the South and Mingyu’s being in the North.

“Take care.” Mingyu said.

They smiled at each other once again, and their back faced each other’s and started walking away from each other. Wonwoo put his hand on his chest.

”Keep still my heart.” He whispered.

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

Wonwoo made sure once he arrived home and lied on his bed that we won’t be thinking what has happened that night. What happened that day. How he felt about that. It’s been weeks since they started talking and he’s still confused, like right now.

He’s questioning as to why there’s an angel-like boy sleeping soundly in front of him. Mingyu is resting on the table sideways and Wonwoo has the perfect view of the younger’s side face. Mingyu’s really pretty even when sleeping. His cheeks looks soft too, according Wonwoo’s assessment. His nose is perfectly sloped and his lips is beautiful. He can’t take his eyes off Mingyu’s little mole on his cheek, looks really cute.

Suddenly he’s smiling there like an idiot.

He’s confused as to why Mingyu’s there waiting for him. Given that Mingyu volunteered right away to walk him to the library since Wonwoo’s still not familiar with the place and Mingyu’s acting like his tour guide to this place. The library is located in the corner of Cornelia St. near Mingyu’s place, that’s why he’s happy to accompany Wonwoo. But not when he insisted on waiting for Wonwoo to finish his research when Wonwoo clearly resisted because it it would take time.

Mingyu said that it’s okay and Wonwoo should focus on his work and don’t mind him.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s face once again and then to his notes, assessing it and when convinced, he put back the books to their respective shelves, saying he had enough information for his research.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s not actually late, but he’s sure it’s already dinner time.

He went back to his seat and tried to wake Mingyu up.

“Mingyu, wake up.” Wonwoo whispered. When he’s not waking up, he brushed the back of his hand on they younger’s cheek. True, it’s soft like it appears to be.

“Mingyu, wake up, let’s go home.” He said softly.

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes and when he sees Wonwoo’s face he smiled at him beautifully.

I hate you. Why do you have to smile like that? Why are you doing this to me?

“Hi, hyung. Are you done?” Mingyu said yawning.

“Yes, Mingyu. I’m done. I told you not to wait for me. You look tired.” Wonwoo said with a concern.

“Hyung, I’m not tired. I’m just sleepy. There’s a difference.” He said smiling at the older, fixing his disheveled hair.

“Let’s go home now.” Wonwoo said standing up and Mingyu followed him.

“And why do you suddenly know how to use honorifics?” Wonwoo teased him.

“Uhm....Because Minghao scolded me when he learned I wasn’t calling you hyung.” Mingyu said while they’re walking out the library.

“Hmm, I never heard Minghao call Jun ‘hyung’ though.” He said pouting a little.

“Hyung, they’re boyfriends!!” Mingyu said and Wonwoo looked at him. And then he nods in understanding. Finally he understands why he was being called with honorifics now.

Wonwoo looked at different directions and walked silently. His heart feels heavy and suddenly wants to go home asap.

“Hyung, let’s have a dinner?” Mingyu asked.

“Mingyu’ it’s late.” Wonwoo said bitterly.

“Come on, hyung! It’s still early. Look at those people.” Mingyu pointed at the people walking in the sidewalks. Universe betraying Wonwoo. “I know a place.” Mingyu said cheerfully and Wonwoo nods.

They stopped under the traffic light when it reveals the green color for the vehicles and red color for the passerby. Wonwoo is still silent. Watching the countdown of the traffic light and Mingyu only looking at the older’s face. Studying every expression Wonwoo shows.

Me peeked through the traffic light and when the green light go, he grabbed Wonwoo’s arm so that they can cross the street together.

Wonwoo felt that too. Wonwoo felt it when Mingyu’s warm hand envelopes his cold arm. It feels nice and warm. Next thing he knows, he’s feeling kinda alright now.

They went to a barbecue restaurant across the street. It’s not that big and the pricelist seems cheap and Wonwoo surely thought it doesn’t give justice to the high class tastes of the food there.

They both bowed to the owner and exit the restaurant. He praised Mingyu for his choice of foods and the younger gave him that same proud smile, with his teeth showing off.

Wonwoo agreed when Mingyu asked him if he can walk him home. Mingyu couldn’t hide his big smile when Wonwoo said yes to his request. They walk to the street admiring the beautiful architectures.

Wonwoo’s eyes brightens when he saw a mini park along the streets. There’s also a small ice cream parlor there, still open even at night.

“Do you want to have ice cream?” Mingyu asker. Wonwoo contemplates because it’s kinda cold but Mingyu persuaded him to try it saying he won’t regret it. Wonwoo nods.

After a while, Wonwoo handed him a strawberry-flavored ice cream. Wonwoo said “thanks” and they walked through the swing and sat on it.

Silence ate them. But it’s a silence that brings solace to them. They are both comfortable with the lack of words coming from their mouth. They’re just there, sitting on the swing, eating their ice cream and watching the busy streets and all those pretty street lights of Cornelia.

“It’s delicious—the ice cream, I meant. Thanks.” Wonwoo said softly. Mingyu nods at him.

Wonwoo wonders if everything in this place tastes good. First one is the one Mingyu introduced to him when they first hangout, the Cornelia’s best according to Mingyu. Next, the high class barbecue, even though it’s kinda cheap, it didn’t serve justice to the taste of the meat. And then this ice cream. It’s soft and sweet, perfect for Wonwoo’s likings.

Wonwoo wonders if Mingyu’s lips tastes good too. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu eating the bottom part of the ice cream cone happily. He looked at his lips, a little longer than he should be. And then to Mingyu’s eyes, not knowing the younger is watching him too. He looked at different directions feeling the younger’s darted on his back.

They walked for a couple of minutes and suddenly they’re in front of Wonwoo’s apartment complex. Wonwoo started to walk but Mingyu called him, causing him to stop.

“Hyung.” Mingyu said in a serious tone. Wonwoo thinks Mingyu’s voice is really soothing and it hurts. His heart felt a little heavy hearing his voice.

“Hmmm?” Wonwoo answered. Mingyu looked at him. Really looked at him. Contemplating on something. He looks kinda troubled too, not until he smiled at Wonwoo and shook his head.

They both know. Without a single word. They both know there are things to be said. But none of them are saying anything. They both have unsaid words, not sure if they have the same words or either way, they can’t still manage to say it.

“Good night.” Mingyu said softly.

Wonwoo nods at him. “Good night, Mingyu.”

“Go inside now.” Mingyu said and they both waved goodbye.

Wonwoo walked inside preventing himself to look back at Mingyu, whether he’s still watching him or he already turned his back.

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

For months of spending time together and talking to each other, Mingyu never failed to accommodate Wonwoo. He never ignore Wonwoo no matter what the situation is. But sometimes, may be some things are bound to happen.

That’s why right now, Wonwoo’s bestfriend Junhui and Soonyoung crowding Wonwoo in his room.

“Wonwoo, what seems to be the problem why we’re gathered here and staying over?” Junhui asked.

“Yah! It’s 12 am! What are you planning to do? Looking at each other until the morning comes? Say something!” Soonyoung said scratching his head.

Wonwoo sighed. Both of his bestfriend sighed too.

“Okay, Wonwoo, what’s the matter?” Junhui asked patiently?

“Trouble in paradise?” Soonyoung asked cheekily. Junhui elbowed him.

“Mingyu never ignored my messages.” Wonwoo said almost a whisper.

“And, he’s ignoring you now? Soonyoung asked.

Wonwoo nods.

“Wonwoo, listen. You know how most of the college students uses most of their time studying and working on a project, than anything else, right?” Soonyoung explained.

“Don’t you think he’s busy?” Junhui asked.

Wonwoo changed his position pulled the comforter to hug it and he can feel his breathing shakes and his eyes are burning.

“Minghao told me he went out.” Junhui said. Just by hearing it, Wonwoo’s heart strings got tugged by this foreign feeling inside him.

“I know that.” Wonwoo said, his voice breaks.

“Then, why are you like that? Aren’t you being dramatic?” Soonyoung asked. He’s always been that straight forward friend who will knock some senses on you.

“I know it, because I saw him!” Wonwoo shouted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay? Calm down. Tell us about it?” Junhui said and Wonwoo nods.

“When I was on my way home from the library. I saw him walking the streets. I was planning to call him out but a man suddenly approached him and hugged him tightly, intimately. I don’t know if they’re drank because the moment I saw them, I ran away.” Wonwoo said and his tears began to flow.

It’s been months since Mingyu and Wonwoo started hanging out. They always talk to each other about everything. Whether it’s happening in school or dorm or anything. They we’re so open with each other. Mingyu’s sometimes, picking Wonwoo up in school just to walk him home. But after all those things, Wonwoo’s still not sure about what’s happening. They’re good friends but sometimes not. Sometimes, Wonwoo feels extra special. Mingyu’s making him feel extra special.

He’s crying because it hurts. He’s crying because he doesn’t know why exactly he is feeling like that. But he knows he feels something. He feels something different, like a rollercoaster. With Mingyu’s smile, voice, laugh everything about him. It makes Wonwoo feels....

“Why are you crying? Do you love him?” Soonyoung asked. It’s the question Wonwoo didn’t see coming. He’s confused. He sure feels something deep. But he never think of it. Maybe because of those unsaid words. His heart aches.

Wonwoo tears just continued to flow.

“Wonwoo, you don’t need to answer that right now.” Junhui said. “All you need to remember is not jumping to any conclusion especially you don’t know what exactly happened. Don’t say and do thing you’ll regret later.” Junhui moved to him to pat his shoulder.

Wonwoo’s shaking. This is overwhelming. “Wonwoo, you cannot be sure at someone not until you asked them about it, yeah? I think it’s better to talk to him.” Soonyoung said hugging Wonwoo.

“Won, just sleep for now. You’re really tired and you need to rest. Okay?”

Wonwoo nods and he closes his eyes. He let these salted tears dry on his cheeks.

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

**From: Mingyu**

**Hyung... I’m sorry. I misplaced my phone but I got it now. Where are you?**

**To: Mingyu**

**It’s fine. In the library.**

**From: Mingyu**

**Can I go there?**

**To: Mingyu**

**No need to.**

Wonwoo turned his phone off and placed it in his bag. He doesn’t want to be disturbed by anything right now. Not when their professor asked them to read three articles and make an essay about it.

He’s reading his third one when suddenly a man in the form of Kim Mingyu appeared in front of him with a sad expression.

“Hyung.” Mingyu said.

“What are you doing here. I told you, you don’t need to come.” Wonwoo said coldly.

“But I want to see you.” Mingyu said softly.

“Gyu, look, I’m busy right now. I have to read these articles and all.” Wonwoo said in a colder tone.

“Please, hyung. I’ll be quiet here. Just focus on your work.” Mingyu said desperately.

“Mingyu, I cannot focus.” Wonwoo said, still solid as he is.

“Are you mad at me? Please, I didn’t intend to ignore you, hyung. It was an honest mistake for me.” Wonwoo remembered last night and he gripped on his ballpen harder.

“Mingyu, please. Leave me alone.” Wonwoo said in his most irritated tone.

Mingyu looked at him, he’s sad. Surprised at Wonwoo’s outburst but he nods and silently stood up and exited the library.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and rest his face on the desk. He’s been holding his tears the moment he saw Mingyu’s face. He’s been doing great but the demons inside him works harder that it made him send Mingyu away.

He cried silently at the library.

After an hour he finished his assignment and went out of the library. He walked down the street reliving in his mind what happened earlier. Did he go too hard on the younger?

He stopped at the traffic lights, waiting for the green light signal. But instead of watching the countdown of the traffic light, he looks down seeing the creaks in the floor. Cornelia St. is a pretty place, the lights, the people, the buildings but he wonders why there are specific spots where there are creaks in the floor.

He remembered that time when Mingyu stumbled on the floor and almost got hit by the car. Wonwoo was really scared that time that he pulled Mingyu, gripping on his arm hardly pulling Mingyu from the road.

_“Aww, hyung. Are you scared?” Mingyu teased him._

_“Why are you so fucking clumsy, Mingyu? You scared me.” Wonwoo said with a loud voice._

_“I’m not clumsy, it’s because of this creaks.” Mingyu pointed._

_“Stop joking around, Mingyu, you almost got hit by the car. You almost die!” Wonwoo started shouting at him._

_“You don’t want me to die?” Mingyu said smiling._

_“Mingyu for god’s sake stop smiling!” Wonwoo still panicking_

_“Hey, hyung. Calm down. Nothing happened. I’m okay.” Mingyu caressed the older’s back._

_He know he’s scared and wanted to give him a hug. A comfort he wanted._

_“Mingyu, just...... keep safe. Please stop being clumsy.” Wonwoo said his voice is shaking. Afraid of the things that could happen._

_“Okay, I will.” Mingyu answered and gave him a reassuring smile. He holds Wonwoo’s hand and squeezed it three times._

The green signal lights up and Wonwoo walks even though his eyes are blurry from the tears that came from it. He walked through the familiar place and then the park.

He didn’t expect something but the saw a man sitting on the swing. He’s just looking down and playing with the grass and pebbles there.

He went near the swing and now he’s sure who he is. His body frame, his scent his hair. Everything he memorized.

Wonwoo bought strawberry-flavored ice cream for the both of them and proceed to walk towards Mingyu.

“Hey.” Wonwoo said and the younger looked up at him. He looks really sad right now. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and he can still see the little tears in his reddened eyes.

“Hey.” Mingyu answered. Wonwoo gave him the ice cream and Mingyu offered a little smile for the gesture.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked but softly. “It’s late.”

Mingyu glanced at him, “I told you wanted to see you.” He whispered, bowing his head to look at the pebbles.

Wonwoo stayed silent. He sit on the swing next to Mingyu, eating his ice cream. And they’re back again, silence enveloping the atmosphere and somehow it makes Wonwoo feel a lot better. Street lights from afar and the moon being their source of light.

“Are you still mad?” Mingyu whispered almost like a child’s. He’s frustrated about what’s happening.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, is guarded. He’s building up the wall slowly making defense for these feelings he’s experiencing inside but Mingyu’s breaking all those walls every time words escapes from his mouth.

“No, Mingyu....I’m not.” Wonwoo sighed. “I’m just—“

“Will you talk to me about that?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo thought hard. Talk to him about what? Are they on the same page? Is he talking about what Wonwoo’s thinking.

He remember what Soonyoung has said, that he cannot be sure of something unless he asked about it. Maybe his friends are right. But Wonwoo kept quiet.

“Aren’t we good?” Mingyu asked again, finishing his ice cream.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It’s really happening, they’re really talking.

“We’re good.... I’m just confused.” Wonwoo said pain is evident in his voice.

“Confused about what....?” Mingyu gently leaned closer to Wonwoo, waiting for his response.

“About this, about us....about what’s happening to me.” Wonwoo said, the grip on the hem of his own sweater becomes tighter and tighter.

“What do you feel, hyung?” He faced Wonwoo, he said those words as soft as it could be.

“This...” Wonwoo put his hand on his chest. “This little thing here is acting up real often.” He can feel his eyes are burning. “What ever you do....there’s a reaction from this little thing.” Wonwoo explained.

Mingyu looked at him with his most gentle gaze. “Is it bad?” He asked. Wonwoo’s head stays lowered. He’s looking at the ground at those withered grass on the ground. He blinks his tears away, weighing the feelings he’s enduring right now.

“It’s not.....” Wonwoo speaks. Mingyu listens to him. “It’s not that bad it’s not that good.” Wonwoo continued. “Sometimes, it’s too much that I cannot breathe.” Wonwoo said finally, still looking downward. Kindly swaying his feet so that the swing moves slowly.

Because he’s not looking, Wonwoo missed how Mingyu smiled at the confession.

Mingyu held the chain of the swing on both of Wonwoo’s side to stop him from swaying. He moved to kneel in front of Wonwoo, one hand placed on his knees and one on Wonwoo’s cheek. He made Wonwoo look at him. Wonwoo was startled by the action.

“Do you like me, Wonwoo-hyung?” Mingyu said smiling but his tone is serious. Wonwoo looked on the other side but Mingyu’s holding on to his cheek and tilted Wonwoo’s head so that he’s looking at him only.

“Why—“

“Answer me? Do you like me?” Mingyu repeats.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and tears fall on his face. “Mingyu.....yes. I—“

“Shhhh...” Mingyu shushed him. “I like you too.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo eyes went open looking at the younger’s bright big eyes, speechless. Squeezing Mingyu’s hand three times.

“So don’t cry anymore.” Mingyu wiped Wonwoo’s tears away using his right hand and the left one holding Wonwoo’s heart.

“W-why are you kneeling, get up.” Wonwoo said.

“No, I’m staying here. I can see you better from here.” Mingyu said smiling.

“Mingyu....I’m so sorry. What I said in the library. I didn’t mean anything from it.” Wonwoo said his voice breaks and thinking how Mingyu felt when he said to leave him alone breaks his heart by pieces. “I don’t want you to leave me alone. I don’t want you to walk away.” Wonwoo confessed.

“And I don’t want to, too.” Mingyu said, drying the tears flowing on Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Why were you mad though?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighed. “I’m not mad, I’m just......upset.” Wonwoo said matter of factly. “It was stupid though, that’s just a little thing.” Wonwoo finished.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you....I seriously lost my phone yesterday while and I’m with a friend and that friend gave it to me earlier.” Mingyu said. Oh yes, that friend... Is he talking about to THAT friend who hugged him in the street? Wonwoo looked at their laced hands.

“What friend?” Wonwoo asked bravely, he’s not sure if he would like Mingyu’s gonna answer or it he just do it.

“A long time friend, reunited last night. That’s all.” Mingyu said as simple as it is. Wonwoo nods at him.

The wind blows and they realized it’s autumn. Wonwoo’s wearing a sweater but when the coldbreeze touched his face, his whole body shivered. Mingyu’s rubbed Wonwoo’s arms. It’s too cold here now. He took off his jacket and place it on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Take this on.” Mingyu said.

“No... How about you?” Wonwoo asked in a concerned tone.

“I can handle it. My sweater is thick.” He answered proudly.

Mingyu rubbed both of his hand together and placed it on Wonwoo’s cheeks to give him warm. Little did he know, he’s been giving Wonwoo warm he needs since day one.

“We like each other.....” Mingyu started talking. “Then can I call you by your name instead of ‘Hyung?’” Mingyu said and Wonwoo’s brow furrows.

“That one! I thought you wanted to call me that because I’m just your ‘hyung’ nothing more and it’s awkward for you to call me by my first name.” Wonwoo explained to Mingyu. The younger pinched his cheek. “You’re so cute! I started calling you ‘Hyung’ because I don’t want you to think that I don’t respect you and that I’m rushing into things...” Wonwoo rubbed his nape. “I really want to call you by your name.” Mingyu said pouting.

“Then call me by my name.” Wonwoo said almost a whisper.

Mingyu smiled at him. “Wonwoo.”

“Then, Mingyu.... would you not share Cornelia’s best to others?” Wonwoo said shyly.

Mingyu’s eyebrows furrows confused on what’s Wonwoo’s talking about. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You said the first time you introduced to me that I’m added to the people you convinced with the Cornelia’s best....I—“ Wonwoo sighed. “Don’t introduce it to others. Don’t make them try our Cornelia’s best.” He said softly and shyly and Mingyu cannot hide the adoration on his face.

“You’ve been keeping that hard feelings for months? You actually doesn’t have an idea that you’re the only person I introduce Cornelia’s best to aside my mom and sister.” Mingyu said, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair.

“You’re so cute I wanna kiss you!” Mingyu said without a pause. Wonwoo looked at him in the eyes, half shocked on what Mingyu has said but Mingyu’s looking at him intently too and it does something in his stomach.

“Can I?” Mingyu asked gently. Wonwoo didn’t answer but he closes his eyes. And Mingyu smiled before leaning forward for their lips to touch.

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

“I can’t believe Wonwoo has a boyfriend.” Soonyoung cries on Jihoon’s chest. They’re on Wonwoo’s couch lying. Junhui and Wonwoo sitting on the floor eating their pepperoni pizza. They’re having a hangout because Soonyoung said he’s gonna miss the single Wonwoo and he still can’t move on from the news.

“Soonyoung, the last time I checked you wanted me to have a boyfriend asap. Now that Mingyu’s here, you’re acting like I’m betraying you.” Wonwoo accused him.

“Don’t get me wrong, Won. I’m happy for you and your baby boy. But, I can imagine you spending your time with him and not having time with me I—“

“Excuse me, as if you didn’t do that to me with Ji?” Wonwoo snapped. “No offense, Ji. I like you, you know that, but this little idiot here’s acting like you’re the only thing he needs in life and ditching us here and there.” Wonwoo said and Junhui laughed as hard as he can.

“Serves you right.” Jihoon whispered to Soonyoung.

“Then where is he right now? Why isn’t he texting you?” Soonyoung asked.

“Kwon, not everyone is as clingy as you!” Jihoon snapped.

They all laughed except Soonyoung who’s munching his Pizza.

🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙🏙

“Gyu!” Mingyu looked at the left side of the lobby of Wonwoo’s university and the latter is waving at him enthusiastically. He walked through the crowd to Wonwoo and hugs him. It’s Friday and Mingyu pledge to pick Wonwoo up inside his school every Friday. Wonwoo said they should just meet somewhere near their own Uni but this time Mingyu insisted.

“Why are you so wet?” Wonwoo asked wiping the raindrops on Mingyu’s skin with his towel.

“The rain won’t stop and my umbrella broke because of the wind.” He explained.

“Are your things wet?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu hands him his sling bag it’s not totally wet inside.

“Let me get that.” Wonwoo get Mingyu’s bag. “Wait here for a while.” He said and runs through the hallway.

“Where’s our stuff?” Mingyu asked when Wonwoo went back with nothing in his hands.

“In my locker. Let’s go, walk under the rains!” Wonwoo said enthusiastically.

“No—wait. What if you get sick?” The rains is not that heavy though, it’s just not stopping but it’s kinda light.

“I won’t be! You know, the last time I did it was when I was 9. Imagine that?” Wonwoo pouts. “Let’s go home~” Wonwoo sing-sang.

“Wait, which home?” Mingyu asked. “Yours is kinda nearer here though.” Wonwoo answered.

“My place, then.” Mingyu said, reaching for Wonwoo’s hand and they walk under the rains.

Wonwoo jumped on to the water saved in some hole and it splashed to their clothes. Mingyu offered him an unamused look and Wonwoo apologized after. They walk hand in hand through the street admiring the beauty of it and seeing every place they went to together, memorable.

“Gyu. This place is really amazing.” Wonwoo said. “But why are some spots has creakyfloors? Like, wouldn’t they like to fix it?

“Hmmm” Mingyu looked at one spot where it has creaky floor. “You see, it’s intentional.” Mingyu pointed on the road and the sidewalks and Wonwoo realized it looks like a design. He’s amazed by the idea. “Creaky floors are not placed where people can be stumbled on, they are in the safe place.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Yet you stumbled one time.” Wonwoo said chuckling.

“Because I was clumsy. But not anymore. You panicked like a lunatic that time.” It’s Mingyu’s turn to laugh.

“Yah!!! That’s not funny.”

“I’m just joking, Won.”Mingyu teased him.

“Shut up.” Wonwoo said.

“Make me.” Mingyu dared him.

Wonwoo stopped walking and faced Mingyu. He looked at the younger’s eyes intently, cars slowly moving on the road splashing tiny drops of water on them but Wonwoo didn’t mind. Rain dropping on their heads and their faces and Wonwoo took a couple of steps forward.

Wonwoo wiped the raindrops on Mingyu’s cheeks and stands with his tiptoe. It’s not always convenient to have a super tall boyfriend but he didn’t mind. Mingyu closed his eyes when he saw Wonwoo’s gesture. His lips lands on Mingyu’s faster than the green light and after what seems to be faster than a second Wonwoo pulled back and continued walking. Mingyu stayed there for awhile and has stopped breathing.

Mingyu blinked three times and looked at Wonwoo who’s already walking a head of him. He ran to him and laced their hands intertwined, smiling like an idiot and humming a melody, Wonwoo might or might not heard but it sounds nice.

They arrived at Mingyu’s apartment and there’s no sign of Minghao.

“I think he’s at Jun-hyung’s place.” Mingyu answered Wonwoo’s unsaid question. He immediately brought out a new laundered towel and walked Wonwoo to the bathroom.

“Dry yourself, I’ll give you clothes to wear.” Mingyu said while also drying himself, his wet shirt abandoned on the bathroom floor and Wonwoo turned around not wanting to see Mingyu’s bold move in front of him.

“Why are you so shy?” Mingyu asked.

“Kim! Dry yourself and wear something before talking to me.” Wonwoo said his back facing Mingyu.

Mingyu went out of the bath room and when he came back he’s already wearing clean clothes.

“I’ll put your clothes here, you can take a shower, Won.” Mingyu said placing the clothes on the bathroom counter.

“Do you have a heater?” Wonwoo asked. “I cannot take showers with cold water.” He continued.

“Yes, we have.” Mingyu nods. “Okay then.”

Mingyu’s sitting on the kitchen counted when Wonwoo came out of the room, wearing Mingyu’s t shirt and sweat pants, barefoot. Mingyu smiled at the sight. Wonwoo’s wearing his eyeglasses too. He looks soft and fluffy right now Mingyu cannot control it.

“Do you want ramen?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo looked at the windows and it’s dark and the rain still hasn’t stop.

“Yes please.” Wonwoo said softly.

Mingyu smiled at him. “As you wished.” He said and brought out a casserole and three packs of ramen. Wonwoo leaned to the counter to watch him.

He set the casserole on the stove and wait for it to boil.

“Gyu, what was that you were singing earlier? The melody is nice.” Wonwoo asked him. Mingyu turned around to face Wonwoo.

“Which one?”

“The song you were humming while were walking under the rains?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.

“Oh....” Mingyu said. He walked towards Wonwoo and ends up to hug him tight. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s body too.

“That is called ‘Lover’.” Mingyu whispered softly. He moved his position and placed Wonwoo’s hands on his shoulder and his hand on Wonwoo’s waist.

“Lover, dance with me?” Mingyu whispered on Wonwoo’s ears and it sends electricity on his spines. His hearts beating like hell and suddenly it’s hard to breathe.

“Mingyu softly sing the lyrics while leading Wonwoo to the open spaced of the kitchen, dancing barefoot on the kitchen floor. Wonwoo closed his eyes and just feel every sensation that Mingyu sends to his nerve. His voice, his warmth, his everything. Wonwoo doesn’t need anything else.

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

One Friday night Mingyu’s phone won’t shut up. They’re playing board games that Wonwoo bought last Tuesday when he went to a shop after Mingyu mentioned he likes playing scrabble and he does too.

Mingyu’s phone wont shut up like it’s vibratinf every given minute and Mingyu’s looking upset and annoyed so from the living room floor of his own apartment, he stood up holding his phone, kissing Wonwoo’s forehead saying he’s answering those messages. Wonwoo nods and watches Mingyu’s retrieving back, sighed, wondering if everything’s okay.

Mingyu went back after a couple of minute, not holding the phone anymore. He might’ve left it in his room for good.

They played and played for few hours and eat the pasta Mingyu has cooked earlier. It feels so nice. Wonwoo thinks. Everything is nice when if comes to Mingyu.

Mingyu is sometimes complicated but Wonwoo convinced himself that he wanted his complications too. He fancy Mingyu so much he’s willing to endure anything.

But he’s curious why Mingyu seemed to be so upset. Why Mingyu’s acting awkward earlier. He hoped everything is fine but wanted to make sure.

They’re both lying on Mingyu’s bed, lights off. Only the light from the moon gives him a glow. Mingyu’s lying sideways, facing him. He can clearly how his eyelashes flutters and lips pouts as he sleep. He’s still as handsome as the moment Wonwoo first saw him.

Wonwoo smiled. He wonders how lucky he got to have Mingyu with him. Everything about him, the good side and the bad side, Wonwoo owned it, he accepted him without reservations.

While Wonwoo’s admiring the man of his life, Mingyu’s phone vibrated on the bedside table. Wonwoo doesn’t have a plan to get it, but when it vibrates once again, Wonwoo wanted to know what time is it so he reached for the phone.

It’s 2am. Great. Who the hell would text someone at two am unless they’re dying or having an emergency. Wonwoo was surprised when the text message display is on and he can clearly read the content of the text messages.

**From: Eunwoo**

**Mingyu please**

**From: Eunwoo**

**I miss you**

Wonwoo’s hand shakes at the messages he has read. Eunwoo? Who the hell is Eunwoo? Is Mingyu lying? Is he keeping thing from him.

Wonwoo knows the answer is yes. The moment he didn’t recognize the person meaning Mingyu kept it from him. Why?

Wonwoo’s eyes started to burn hot. His hands shaking too much that he dropped the phone on the bed. He looked at the person who’s peacefully sleeping next to him.

“Why are you lying to me?” Wonwoo whispered. He wiped his own tears with his hand and grabbed his back pack and exited the room.

With shaking hands and tears in his eyes Wonwoo walked out of Mingyu’s apartment thinking about everything.

He cannot understand what’s happening. Mingyu is kind. He is nice and he cares for Wonwoo too much he can actually feel it. But why’s he keeping things from him. Is this just a part of his agenda? Is everything a joke?

Wonwoo walks to the street at 2am not having much clothes on and it’s very cold outside, the person who makes him warm was there inside the white blanket. He’s not afraid of walking on this street at night. He’s afraid of walking alone and Mingyu finally walking out of his life.

He walked passed through the library and remembered how Mingyu volunteered to walk him there and wait for him to finish his work. He remembered also the time he sent Mingyu out because he’s mad. A tear dropped from his eyes.

He walked past the Cornelia St. Café where Mingyu introduced him the Cornelia’s best during their first hang out. Where everything finally start between them.

He stopped under the traffic lights waiting for the go signal, looking at the creaks where Mingyu almost got hit by the car. Wonwoo shook his head why is he not leaving my head? Wonwoo breathes hardly. As if there’s no air in his lungs and he grasps for air.

He walked and walked and he’s in the mini parkwhere they always hang out. It’s a bittersweet feeling that he has every memory of every place in this city but everything is with Mingyu. The swing, the ice cream, his jacket the creaky floor. Everything creams Mingyu. Wonwoo sit on the ground hugging his thighs and boring his face on his knees.

Why? Why everything reminds me of you? Why do you have to cheat on me? Why is this happening?

Wonwoo thinks everything’s too perfect and he’s worried about that. He knows something will come. But he’s scared. He loves Mingyu so much he doesn’t want this to end.

But it’s too much for him. He opened the gates to his heart. Break all the walls. Gave his heart on his sleeve. Wonwoo closed his eyes and everything plays in his mind. The way Mingyu touched him. Kiss him. Sing for him. Mingyu. Mingyu, he loves Mingyu too much it hurts.

It hurts that everything in this place reminds him of him. Mingyu came in when Wonwoo wanted a new beginning in life of being independent. Is he just a lesson to learn? He looked around and all he can see is Mingyu’s face. And Wonwoo doesn’t want to walk this street again.

He grabbed his phone, scrolled through his contact number. There’s someone who’s willing to welcome him even at this hour.

Pressed call.

Ring....

Ring....

Ring....

“Hello, Wonwoo?” A sweet soothing voice that gives Wonwoo comfort spoke.

“Hello, Mom...” Wonwoo said softly. “I—“

“Wonwoo!!” Someone screamed his name. He turned around to find the out of breath, full of sweats, Mingyu in his pajamas with the expression Wonwoo can’t explain.

“Mom, it’s nothing. I love you. Gotta go.” He said and ends the call.

He stood up and looked at Mingyu, slowly walking towards him.

“Why did you leave me?” Mingyu said with his weak voice. He looks scared too.

“Mingyu, I cannot—It hurts so much.” Wonwoo said placing his hand on his chest and hugging his backpack.

Mingyu walked forward and hugs Wonwoo tight. “No... you shouldn’t get hurt. No.” Mingyu said “I was so scared when you left.” He continued.

“Mingyu. God knows how hurt I am. How scared I am.” Wonwoo said between his tears.

“I knew it. Everything was perfect. Everything’s all right and too good to be true.”

“Don’t say that, it’s not too good to be true, it’s real.” Mingyu hugged him tighter. “I love you.”

Wonwoo left speechless. Those three words. Hearing those three words for the first time stabs his heart.

“Please.” Mingyu begged.

“Mingyu....” Wonwoo whispred

“I’m scared. I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want this to end I—“

“You’re not losing me, this wouldn’t end. Wonwoo please. I love you so much. It’s not what you think. What you’ve read is not what you think.”

Mingyu pulled back and looked directly at Wonwoo’s teary eyes.

“I walked around and everything reminds me of you. I’m scared. I’m scared because I love you so much too” Wonwoo said crying.

“Hey, stop crying now please.”

“Who is he?” Wonwoo said looking at Mingyu’s eyes.

“He’s a long time friend.” Mingyu started.

“So, hewas the one I saw hugging you on the street.” Wonwoo said weakly.

“When was that? But that’s not important right now. Wonwoo, he’s just a friend who’s having a hard time right now. He wants me back.” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo’s reactions. “I didn’t want. I swear, baby, I’m working on it. I didn’t want to stress you out that’s why I didn’t tell you. But please trust me.” Mingyu caresses Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Under the moon, the city lights, the beautiful street of Cornelia, I promise that it’s you and will always be you. You don’t have to be scared because I’m here giving you my everything.” Mingyu vowed.

Wonwoo looked at him in the eyes, wiped the tears on his cheeks and nods at Mingyu.

“I love you, Mingyu.” He whispered.

“I love you so much, Wonwoo.”

They declared their love for each other with the moon and Cornelia St. being the only witness.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and Mingyu looked around the Cornelia St. thanking heavens for this exact moment. Their chest are heavy. Full of emotions that they can only find with each other. Mingyu leaned forward to kiss the older passionately. Pouring his love on it swearing in the name of Cornelia Street that he’ll not swap everything that they have for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was it.
> 
> I’d really appreciate it if you’d tell me your thoughts about this little fic whether in this comment or dm. 😭🙏🏻💗 Thank you so much! You can reach me at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)


End file.
